objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Gold Palace
NOTE: ANYONE WHO EDITS MY WIKI WILL GET BANNED! I SAID IT FOR THE LAST TIME, NO ONE EDITS MY WIKI UNLESS WITH MY PERMISSION. >:( Battle for Gold Palace is a camp made by SalamenceJacketJeans, where 65 contestants go all around the world to face challenges and tragic eliminations, this is where only one will stand and win Gold Palace. The camp is hosted by a Salamence ( hence Salamence in the username ) who was in charge of hosting the only great Gold Palace, which was bulit by Absol (both co-host and owner of Gold Palace). This camp features most of the BFDI contestants, BFDI Recommended Characters, Inanimate Insanity Contestants, and Inanimate Insanity Recommended Characters. But, this camp also features new contestants that were actually going to be in the prototype version of BFGP ( It was supposed to be NOT a camp ), contestants like Immunity Token, Mushroom, Bottle, etc.) 'Challenges/Eliminations (work in progress)' ''Challenge 1: "Teams and Teamless" '''Challenge': Think of a team name using the following rules: #'The first part of you team name ''must contain a nationality. (ie. French, American, Irish, etc. )' #'The second part of your team name must contain a Pokémon. (ie. Pikachus, Absols, Raichus, etc. )' #'You must send a logo of your team name as a video response.' '''Location': Salamence's airplane Notes: Some contestants did not send in a team logo due to not knowing how to make videos, or they were grounded, etc. So I let some of the contestants send their team name in PM form.' ' People who did the challenge (PWDTC): *Tennis Ball and Teardrop *Tree and Domino *OJ and Woody *Poptart and Cookie *TNT and Rocky *Bow and Taco (II) *Balloon and Balloony *Snowflake *Salt *Pen and Bomb *Paintbrush *Pickle and Ketchup *Eggy and Fanny *Apple and Snowball *Remote *Blocky and Eraser All other contestants did not do the challenge. Winners: *Bow and Taco (II) with Swedish Glaceons (giving them a Win Token) *Snowflake with Hawaiian Vulpixes (giving him a Win Token) *Salt with Chinese Zekroms (giving her a Win Token) Resign-ups: None ''Elimination 1 '''Up for elimination:' Everyone except for Bow, Taco (II), Salt and Snowflake. Notes: Team leaders must pick the contestants they want in their team. The 5 people not chosen are ELIMINATED. Eliminated: *'Basketball (no votes)' *'Balloon (no votes)' *'Eggy (no votes)' *'Blocky (no votes)' *'Knife (no votes)' Cause of elimination (CoE): Basketball was eliminated because he did not do the challenge and was an unpopular contestant. Balloon was eliminated because of the back-story personality he had in Inanimate Insanity. Eggy was eliminated due to her unpopularness. Blocky and Knife were eliminated because they were fighting in the first episode. ''Challenge 2: "Quiz of Honor!" '''Information': Answer all the questions given to the host and try to get them correctly. This quiz also has Bonus Questions. Whoever gets the correct answer on 1 bonus question gets a Win Token, 2 bonus questions = Immunity Token, Bonus question 3 correct = Revenge Token. The number of questions correct will determine how many points you get to win the challenge. Questions were: 1. Q: Who was the first person eliminated in BFDI? A: Flower 2. Q: In Stick Maze 1 (in my YouTube channel), which color won the maze? A: Stizza (or Red) 3. Q: Which educational show for toddlers involves: *'4 kids with different talents' *'The topic of the show focusing on classical music & stuff. :P' *'A rocket ship' A: Little Einsteins 4. Q: Who created The Epicer Camp? A: ufus630 5. Q: Where did the quote "I like trains" come from? A: asdfmovie (the line came from asdfmovie2) BQ1: Q: Who was technically the first person eliminated in BFDI? A: Woody, because Flower, Blocky and Spongy rejoined the game. 6. Q: Who was Fanny in BFSP? A: flynngundo 7. Q: I have a dog... what's his name? (hint: look after dog names commonly used) A: Fido (R.I.P Fido, September 14, 2012. T_T) 8. Q: Marshmallow has a nickname... what's her nickname? (hint: check the II wiki!) A: "The Sweet One" 9. Q: What's the title of IanH's first "Ian is Bored" video? A: Google Shenanigans 10. Q: Do I have Windows or Macintosh? A: Macintosh BQ2: Q: How old am I? (hint: the age in my YouTube channel is NOT my real age.) A: 13. (no really ._.) 11. Q: What is my favorite number? (hint: it's around here somewhere... ) A: 11 12. Q: Who is this character? ''' '''A: Noah 13. Q: Do I use Keynote or PowerPoint? A: Keynote 14. Q: In the next episode of BFDIA, who's obviously going to be eliminated? A: Donut (and he did) 15. Q: Do I have a PlayStation 3 or an Xbox 360? A: A PlayStation 3. 16. Q: Who is the only animal-like contestant in this camp? A: Teddy Bear 17. Q: Which contestants never spoke a word in the first episode of BFDIA? A: Rocky, Needle, Spongy, Teardrop, Dora, & Ice Cube. (it says Bomby in the video too, but it was a mistake) 18. Q: What is the name of this gun? (not showing a pic BTW) A: Pancor Jackhammer 19. Q: Is it true or false that I have a sister?. A: It's true, I have an annoying sister. ''' '''20. Q: Who is "BlockyCuzco" known as? A: SammyShinx BQ3. Q: Which special mission in MW2 is the easiest to get out of the map? A: Hidden Location: '''Salamence's airplane '''Notes: '''Bonus question 3 was optional to answer. '''PWDTC: *Tree and Domino *Balloony *Paintbrush *Tennis Ball and Teardrop *Gelatin and Needle *Rocky and TNT *Apple and Snowball *Immunity Token *Poptart and Cookie *Pen and Bomb *Fanny *Nickel and Baseball *Naily *Remote *Bow and Taco (ll) Salt was excused due to her going on a vacation (unknown?), and OJ and Woody were excused because they did the challenge slightly late to the deadline. The rest did not do the challenge. Winner(s): Teams *Swedish Glaceons with the most points at 100. Individually *Tree and Domino having the most correct questions. (giving them a Win Token) *Tennis Ball and Teardrop having 2 of the bonus questions correct. (giving them an Immunity Token) Resign-ups: None ''Elimination 2 '''Up For Elimination': The Chinese Zekroms and the Hawaiian Vulpixes Notes: This is the first REAL elimination, and the NEW BFDI assets debuted in this episode. Eliminated: *'Snowball (6 votes) (CZs)' *'Teddy Bear (6 votes) (HVs)' Cause of elimination: Snowball was eliminated because of his past life in BFDI. Teddy Bear was eliminated because she did not do all challenges. ''Challenge 3: Rafflesia Rubble Trouble W.I.P :P 'Elimination Table (W.I.P) * = Means that they resigned-up. + = Means that they have a new account, but still led by the same person. *** = Means that they cheated and can never rejoin or debut. '''Icons If you like, you can use this icons. But give credit to me. :D 8-Ball Icon.png Apple Icon.png Balloon Icon.png Balloony Icon.png Barf Bag Icon.png Baseball Icon .png Basketball Icon.png Bell Icon.png Blocky Icon.png Bomb Icon.png Bootle Icon.png Bow Icon.png Bubble Icon.png Clock Icon.png Coiny Icon.png Cookie Icon.png Domino Icon.png Eggy Icon.png Eraser Icon.png Extinguisher Icon.png Fanny Icon.png Fries Icon.png Gelatin Icon.png Golf Ball Icon.png Grassy Icon.png Hearty Icon.png Immunity Token Icon.png Ketchup Icon.png Knife Icon.png Lightbulb Icon.png Marker Icon.png Marshmallow Icon.png Match Icon.png MG Icon.png Mushroom Icon.png Naily Icon.png Needle Icon.png Nickel Icon.png OJ Icon.png Orange Icon.png Paintbrush Icon.png Pen Icon.png Pencil Icon.png Pepper Icon.png Pickle Icon.png Pie Icon.png Pillow Icon.png Pin Icon.png Poptart Icon.png Remote Icon.png Rocky Icon.png Rubber Ball Icon.png Salt Icon.png Saw Icon.png Snowball Icon.png Snowflake Icon.png Taco (BFDI) Icon.png Taco Icon.png Teardrop Icon.png Teddy Bear Icon.png Tennis Ball con.png TNT Icon.png Tree Icon.png Win token Icon.png Woody Icon.png 'Tokens (includes upcoming and Weird and Wacky tokens!)' You can use these tokens for your camps. Just give credit to me. :D 212px-Wt.png|The standard/commonly used Win Token. When used it slices HALF of your votes. It.png|The token from BFSP returns to BFGP! When used it removes ALL of your votes. Rt.png|The Revenge Token! Luxurious, shiny, and... awesome! This slices half of your votes, like the Win Token. But those half are given into the nominee of your choice. Increasing the chances of the nominee to be eliminated! Diplasiasteí (Double) Token.png|(upcoming) The Diplasiasteí Token... for the ones who don't know what "diplasiasteí" means... it means "double" in Greek. This token lets you vote TWICE. So if you have two contestants still in the game. This token is VERY effective. Ektós apó to si̱meío Token ( Point Addition Token ).png|(upcoming) EATS Token? Really? Well "EATS' doesn't relate to food in this token... the abbreviation is "Ektós apó to si̱meío" which means "point addition". It's one of those "Merge Tokens". You must use it AFTER a challenge and when used, it's like a gamble. I use a randomizer to determine how many points you get. Up to 150+ points. So you might end up with no points or a load of points! Golden Token.png|(upcoming) The Golden Token... made with REAL shiny gold... This token, when used, will automatically eliminate a contestant of your choice. This token is also a gamble. You will also lose 80+ points. Plus, there's only 3 of these... Better to use it wisely... Point Subtract Token.png|(upcoming) The Point Subtraction Token... starts with the letter P! And it's purple... this is like the complete opposite of the "EATS" Token. Like the "EATS" token, you must use it AFTER a challenge. This time, you can neither drain the points of ONE contestant or ALL the contestants. I'll bring out the randomizer then drain the points of the contestant(s). This token is like a gamble... So some of the contestants might have almost 150- points lost or might end up with no points taken away. There might be a chance where YOU get taken points away, so be careful when giving this token to me... Neutral Token.png|(for Kalasi97's Inanimate Insanity camp) This is a Neutral Token. It will take away ALL of your votes, BUT you don't get to the vote. So if you want to vote for someone you hate and have all of your depleted... Not the best token to do so... Advantage Token copy.png|(W&W) This token should be self-explanatory. This token will give an advantage in a challenge. Use this token BEFORE the challenge, the advantage might vary on what type of challenge it is. Poo Token copy.png|(W&W) MADE WITH REAL SOLIDIFIED POO! AWESOME, RIGHT? Don't worry, this token doesn't "stink"! HAHA!... sorry. Anyways, the Poo Token is just like the Revenge Token. Except, instead of HALF of your votes going to the contestant of your choice, it will remove ALL of your votes, then give those votes to another person of your choice... it's like the "Evil Leafy" version of the Revenge Token... Bashkohem Token.png|(W&W) The Bashkohem Token! "Bashkohem" means "rejoin" in Albanian. This token will automatically let an eliminated contestant rejoin the contest, depending on the person using the token. This token must be called out BEFORE or AT elimination. Comeback Token.png|(W&W) This is the white (racist) Comeback Token. When used, all your votes will be removed from elimination. But... There's a twist in this token... The next time your up for elimination, your previous "eliminated" votes will add up to your elimination votes, it's like revenge in a token! Oh wait... Anyways, use this AT elimination. Evil Token.png|(W&W) Mother of God... The Evil Token. This token will let you add votes to the contestant of your choice. To make it not so overpowering, the number of tokens you have, will be the "limit " of your adding the votes thing. ( Ex. Say if I have 5 tokens, I can only add 5 votes or lower to a contestant ). Use this token AT elimination. Helpful Token.png|(W&W) Need a hand? Because the Helpful Token is here! This token has 2 options: Use it for yourself, or use it on someone else. Using it on your own will remove half of your votes. Using it on someone else will deplete ALL their elimination votes. Use this token AT elimination or if you're not UP FOR ELIMINATION. Loser Token.png|(W&W) This is like the opposite of the "Advantage Token". This will give a disadvantage to the person of your choice. The disadvantage varies on what the challenge is. Use this token BEFORE the challenge. 115 ( Ununpentium ) Token.png|(W&W) The numbers, Mason... this is the 115 Token or Ununpentium Token. This token is made from the rare material ununpentium. This token when used will mess up scoreboards and change the points on the scoreboard, you may never know what points you get... Morph Token.png|(W&W) This is the Morph Token, this token will let you morph into another contestant... this token doesn't a very good use... (note: this token is made by englishcreamcakes.) Nuke Token.png|(W&W) Pure radiation... seems legit. This is the Nuke Token or Ultimate Nuke Token. This token, when used will, let the HOST choose who to be eliminated from the game... Then HOST can pick anyone except the Token Holder, and person who uses this token will be AUTOMATICALLY put up for elimination. So... Yeah... That's all I have to offer. :P Vinna (Manipulate) Token.png|(W&W) Hey you, do my homework! This is the Vinna (manipulate) Token. "Vinna" means manipulate in Icelandic, BTW. This token, when used, will let someone else (of your choice) to do the challenge for you. BUT, you will be AUTOMATICALLY be put for elimination, so be careful... Being a king and stuff can get you in trouble. :| X-Ray Token.png|(W&W) This is the X-Ray Token, it's very simple. It allows you to see which players are voting for you... it's kinda pointless don't you think? All or Nothing Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) It's All or nothing, man. If your wondering what this token does, it forces you to compete in a mini-challenge for +200 points and/or 5 Win Tokens. If you fail this "mini-challenge", then all your points will be taken away and your tokens, as well. Armor Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the Armor Token, resembling the shield in the token, all tokens cannot be used on you. Battle Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the "BAT" token, or... Battle Token, you can randomly select 2 contestants, from your team, to compete in a duel. This token can only be used at eliminations. Dream Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the lovely Dream Token. When used, you get immunity for 3 challenges in a row, plus eliminations. There are only 2 of this left in the world. Eject Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the Eject Token. When used, it can prevent from a person using a token. :P 'Assets' Many people from Youtube wanted me to put the assets I use. These assets are from several episodes of BFDI and Inanimate Insanity... 'Limbs, Eyes, etc.' Angry Mouth Closed.png|Angry Mouth Closed (BFDIA: Episode 4) Angry Mouth Open.png|Angry Mouth Open (BFDIA: Episode 4) Approves Smile.png|Leafy Smile (Leafy's Idle thing in the Wiki) Awkward Smile.png|Awkward Smile (Inanimate Insanity: Episode 16) Bent Arm Pointed.png|Bent Pointed Arm (Inanimate Insanity: Various Episodes) Bent Arm Ugly.png|Ugly Bent Arm (BFDIA: Episode 4 (Book Voting Thingy)) Bent Leg 1 Improvised.png|Bent Leg 1 (BFDIA & I.I: Various Episodes) Bent Leg 2 Improvised.png|Bent Leg 2 (BFDIA & I.I: Various Episodes) Big Smile.png|Big Smile (BFDIA: Episode 4 (Firey Voting Thingy)) Bomby Mouth.png|Bomby Mouth (BFDI(A): Various Episodes) Cheek Eye with Bored Eyebrow.png|Cheek Eye w/ Bored Eyebrow (BFDI: Episode 12) Cheek Eye with Eyebrow 1.png|Cheek Eye w/ Eyebrow 1 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Cheek Eye with Eyebrow 2.png|Cheek Eye w/ Eyebrow 2 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Crazy Eye 1.png|Crazy Eye 1 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Crazy Eye 2.png|Crazy Eye 2 (BFDIA: Episode 4) Derp Mouth.png|Derp Mouth (I.I: Episode 16) Episode 8 to 10 Frown Closed.png|Unsatisfying Frown (BFDI: Episode 8 to 12) Episode 8 to 10 Frown Open.png|Unsatisfying Frown Open (BFDI: Episode 8 to 12) Errr Mouth Open.png|Err... Mouth Open (BFDIA: Episode 4) Errr Mouth.png|Err... Mouth Closed (BFDIA: Episode 4) Evil Arm.png|Evil Arm (I.I: Episode 15) Hmm Arm.png|Hmm... Arm (BFDIA: Episode 4) I Know Everything Face.png|Book's Random Face (BFDI(A): Various Episodes) Looking Up Eye.png|Looking Up Eye (BFDI(A): Various Episodes) Low Eye with Raised Eyebrow.png|Low Eye w/ Raised Eyebrow (BFDI: Episode 12(?)) OMG eye.png|Cuteness Overload Eye (BFDIA: Episode 4) Pointed Arm.png|Ugly Pointed Arm (BFDIA: Episode 4 (Book Voting Thingy)) Serious Eyes.png|Serious Eyes (I.I: Episode 16) Sob Face.png|Sob Face (I.I: Episode 16) Surprised Mouth.png|Surprised "O" Mouth (BFDIA: Episode 4) Tooth Gap.png|Tooth Gap (I.I: Paper's Gallery) What the Heck is wrong with you Eyes.png|Evil (Kind-Of) Eyes (I.I: Episode 16) What?! Eyes.png|W-W-What?! Eyes (I.I: Episode 16) What?! Face.png|Disgusted Face (I.I: Episode 16) Whatever Eye.png|Whatever Eye (BFDI: Episode 12) Yum Yum Mouth.png|Rejoiced Mouth (I.I: Episode 15) … No comment.png|Messed-Up Face 1 ( I.I: Episode 16 ) Arms Crossed.png|Arms Crossed ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard Too See Eye 2.png|Too Hard Too See Eye 1 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Hard Too See Eye.png|Too Hard Too See Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Long-Butt Derp Mouth.png|Long Derp Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) In Love Eye.png|In Love Eye ( I.I: Episode 17 ) Messed-Up Face 1.png|Messed-Up Face 2 ( I.I: Episode 16 ) OMG Mouth.png|OMG Mouth ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Shocked Eye 1.png|Shocked Eye 1 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Shocked Eye 2.png|Shocked Eye 2 ( BFDI: Episode 12 ) Crazy Rage Eye.png|Crazy Rage Eye ( BFDI: Episode 21 ) Curled-Up Leg.png|Curled Up Leg ( BFDIA: Episode 4 ) Long Arm.png|Long Bent Arm ( I made it. :D ) Durr Hurr Mouth.png|Durr Hurr Mouth ( BFDIA: Teardrop's Voting Thingy ) Unjoiced ( That's a word? ) Mouth.png|Unjoiced Mouth ( I.I: Bomb's Cast Idle ) Pointing Arm Front.png|Pointing Arm Front ( BFDI: Episode 21 ) Another Kind of Derp Mouth.png|Another Derp Mouth (BFDI: Episode 15) Beautiful Face.png|Beautiful Face (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Bubble's Face....png|Bubble's Epic Face (BFDI: Various Episodes) Cartoon Eye.png|Cartoon Eye (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Evil Teethed Smile Open.png|Open Wide Teethed Smile (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Evil Teethed Frown.png|Closed Teethed Sad Frown (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Evil Teethed Smile.png|Closed Teethed Wide Smile (I.I: Episode 18 Part 2) Cheek Cartoon Eye.png|Cheek Cartoon Eye (I.I: Episode 18.... YOU GET THE POINT! DX) Legit Glasses.png|1337 Glasses (I.I) Furry Face.png|Random Furry Face (I.I) Gengar Face.png|Gengar Face (No idea... Thedomster90000 gave it to me though!) Looking-Down Eye.png|Looking Down Eye (I.I) Ooo… Mouth.png|Oooo... Mouth (BFDI) Open Starnge-Type of Mouth.png|Open Strange-Type Mouth (I.I) Overlapped Mouth.png|Overlapped Mouth (I.I) Weird Mouth 2.png|Weird Mouth 1 (I.I) Weird Mouth.png|Weird Mouth 2 (I.I) WHAT THE HECK?! FACE.png|WHAT THE HECK?! Face (I.I) WHAT THE HECK?! Mouth.png|WHAT THE HECK?! Mouth (I.I) Hi.png|High Five Smile (Leafy BFDI) Angry Cheek Eye.png|Angry Cheek Eye (BFDIA) Another Hm… Arm.png|Another Hmm... Arm (BFDIA) Arm Floored.png|Arm Floored (BFDIA) Cat Face Mouth.png|Cat Face Mouth (Made by Me!) Don't Care Arm.png|Don't Care Arm (BFDIA) Note that this is the rotated version of the Another Hmm... Arm. Fist-Up Arm.png|Fist-Up Arm (BFDIA) Looking Back Upset Eye.png|Looking-Back Upset Eye (BFDIA) Enhanced Big O Mouth.png|A Better Really Surprised Mouth (BFDIA) Looking Down Upset Eye 1.png|Looking-Down Eye 1 (BFDIA) Looking Down Eye 2.png|Looking-Down Eye 2 (BFDIA) Looking Low Eye.png|Looking High Eye (BFDIA) Nerdy Mouth Closed.png|Nerdy Mouth Closed (BFDIA) Nerdy Mouth Open .png|Nerdy Mouth Open (BFDIA) New Upset Eye.png|New Upset Eye (BFDI(A) O Mouth.png|O Mouth (BFDIA) Praising Arm Front.png|Praising Arm Front (BFDIA) Praising Arm.png|Praising Arm (BFDIA) Praising Wide Arm .png|Long Praising Arm (BFDIA) Thumbs Back Arm.png|Thumbs Back Arm (BFDIA) Ugly Pointed Arm.png|Ugly Pointing Arm (BFDIA) Upset Cheeked Eye 1.png|Upset Cheek Eye 1 (BFDIA) Upset Cheeked Eye 2.png|Upset Cheek Eye 2 (BFDIA) Mouthdroolbfdia.png|Mouth Drool (BFDIA 5a) Sadweirdface.png|Sad Elimination Mouth (BFDI 22) Uuuhhhhface.png|"Uuuhhh..." Face (BFDIA 5) episode20screamface.png|Screaming Mouth (BFDI) 'Bodies' ' 8-Ball.png|8-Ball Idol Balloony Idle.png|Balloony Idol Barf Bag dile.png|Barf Bag Idol Basketball Idle.png|Basketball Idol Bell_Idle.png|Bell Idol Bottle.png|Bottle Idol Clock Idle.png|Clock Idol Cookie.png|Cookie Idol Eggy Idle.png|Eggy Idol Extinguisher.png|Extinguisher Idol Fanny Idle.png|Fanny Idol Grassy Idle.png|Grassy Idol Hearty Idle.png|Hearty Idol Ketchup .png|Ketchup Idol Marker Idle.png|Marker Idol MG Idle.png|MG Idol Mushroom.png|Mushroom Idol Naily Idle.png|Naily Idol Orange Idle.png|Orange Idol Pie Idle.png|Pie Idol PillowIdle.png|Pillow Idol Poptart.png|Poptart Idol BFGI Remote.png|Remote Idle (GG57, btw.) Rubber Ball.png|Rubber Ball Idol Saw Idle.png|Saw Idle TacoIdle.png|Taco (BFDI) Idol Teddy Bear Idle.png|Teddy Bear Idol TNT_Idle.png|TNT Idol Tree Idle.png|Tree Idol Domino's odle.png|Domino Idol (Thanks for Crazy Robloxian for reminding me to put this body!) Snowflake .png|Snowflake's Idol (Thanks challengeforobjects163 for reminding me!) ' All other idols (BFDI & I.I) should be found separately found in their in wikis. :D 'Extras (WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!)' Some stuff from BFGP... More coming soon! :D New BFGP Icon.png|The latest logo of BFGP. :D Clock's shades.png|Clock's crimson shades are awesome. Airplane.png|The airplane that we use to travel ANYWHERE in the world... and no, I didn't steal Chris's plane from TDWT. S.T.P Hat for Domino and Tree.png|Domino and Tree's STP (Save the Pickle) hats. Only $19.99 plus tax! :D Texas Scene.png|Trust me. We are going to ----- next in our next challenge. ;) Category:BFGP Category:BFDI Category:Camp Category:My Category:Best Category:Ever Category:SalamenceJacketJeans Category:II Category:Wiki Category:Male Category:Female Category:Fan fiction